Quizás… Sólo un Juego
by Mary Jose
Summary: Drabble  No importa si sufría, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo y a no dudar nunca de él.


_Hey Chicas! He resucitado de tanto ver Fairy Tail (?) Y, mientras me arreglaba para ir al instituto, la trama para este pequeño Drabble golpeo a mi mente; no pude evitar abrir mi laptop y ponerme a escribir sin parar :3 Espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que a continuación verán, no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de PEACH-PIT.**

**Quizás… Sólo un Juego.**

Nuevamente estaba ella, sentada en aquel antaño sofá que combinada con la elegante y sofisticada sala de espera. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la moderna televisión pantalla plana, pero, solo parecía verla, mas no prestaba atención a la molesta programación. Divagaba y no dejaba de pensar en que sólo era un juguete, una triste muñeca que servía nada más para satisfacer las necesidades de aquel hombre al que ella amaba con todo su ser.

Sólo era la amante de aquel hombre con tanto poder, sólo era la otra, la mujer que le servía única y específicamente para el placer. Ella misma se catalogaba como una mujer despreciada por la sociedad _¿Por qué?_ Ella misma había buscado con un estúpido y artificial amor su propia perdición.

Todos los días lloraba y no dejaba de hacerlo ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo y comenzarlo a odiar; eso era prácticamente imposible para ella… Jamás había odiado a alguien y no quería hacerlo, eso iba en contra de su personalidad y principios. Su madre le había enseñado a no guardarle rencor a nadie, y también le había especificado en el no enamorarse estúpidamente de cualquiera.

Una cristalina lágrima se aglomeró en la orilla de sus ojos, humedeciendo su ya seca mirada, la cual aun estaba clavada en aquel televisor. La habitación tenía las luces apagadas, no había ni una sola persona en aquella gigantesca casa, más que sólo ella, esperando ansiosa a la llegada de Él, para al menos sentirse importante regalándole su cuerpo entero sin ninguna restricción.

Que patética era su vida… Sólo porque ella quería continuar amándolo y seguir a su lado. La chica era hermosa, eso no se podía negar; sus grandes y demostrativos ojos ámbares le daban un toque aniñado a su rostro el cual era perfilado al igual que su nariz, su piel era suave y tersa, sin ninguna imperfección en ella; su cuerpo esbelto y delgado, con pronunciadas curvas era perfecto para su edad; su largo, sedoso y lacio cabello de un raro color rosa le daban un toque extraño a su físico, casi parecía una bella sirena. Con tan solo 25 años era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía.

Suspiró, conduciendo su mano hasta su rostro, secando la lágrima que aun seguía humedeciendo su mirada. Dio un pequeño brinco en el sofá, al escuchar como insertaban la llave a la puerta principal y como ella era abierta por un apuesto hombre. La peli rosada sonrió grandemente, eliminando todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro; una vez más la había preferido a ella que a su horrible esposa.

El moreno hombre dejo su portafolio al lado del perchero en donde también había colgado su abrigo y su saco. Sonrió únicamente como el sabia hacerlo, desajustando su negra corbata de su cuello y tirándola directamente al suelo. Liberó un ronco suspiro, totalmente cansado de su tedioso trabajo, dirigiéndose hasta el sofá y sentándose justo al lado de la apuesta mujer.

El peli azul, se desasió de sus zapatos, acostando delicadamente a la mujer en el sofá, colocándose él sobre ella, mientras le sonreía con aquella extraña sonrisa que la chica muy bien conocía –Ya estoy en casa… Amu.– De sus finos labios salió aquella frase, produciendo un leve sonrojo en la peli rosada, mientras él se acercaba a besar delicadamente el cuello de ella.

El sonrojo de la mujer aumento al sentir los besos del hombre en su cuello, estremeciéndose levemente por aquello –Bienvenido a casa Ikuto.– Susurro con su dulce y melodiosa voz, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más espacio para que prosiguiera con sus actos. Él sonrió grandemente mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer, mientras mordía suavemente sólo una parte, haciendo que ella gimiese sin darse cuenta; su sonrojo aumento aun más con aquello, no deteniéndolo y permitiendo que siguiera.

Ella dejaría que él siguiera jugando, no le importaba, lo amaba y sabía que él también a ella, así que con eso, esperaría, lo esperaría toda su vida sólo a Él. No importa si sufría, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo y a no dudar nunca de él.

_Y bien? Os gustó? Espero que si… Quise hacer una historia un tanto más realista y, llena de pensamientos un tanto negativos :3 Gracias por leer ^^_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
